


Today I'm what left from the pain, my pain

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lena are friends, Angst, Angst with a bittersweet end because everything will be okay, F/F, SuperCorp, because Alex is the best person ever, some Sanvers (because Lena/Alex is really platonic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: She couldn't breathe. She was burning. She was nothing but pain. Love was like oxygen since the moment that she found herself in love with the perfect woman. And know, it was took from her. Ripped violently and she was just the rest of who she became. She was falling apart, feeling only pain and she didn’t care anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Inspired by this fanart: http://kryptobytes.tumblr.com/post/155095911736  
> * It's not chronological because it's how my mind works: pretty much a chaos  
> * The artificial kryptonite came from my first oneshot: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9068533  
> 

I

****

She couldn't breathe. She was burning. She was nothing but pain. Love was like oxygen since the moment that she found herself in love with the perfect woman. And know, it was took from her. Ripped violently and she was just the rest of who she became. She was falling apart, feeling only pain and she didn’t care anymore.

****

III

****

The L-kryptonite were almost perfect, Kara could be on the Green with 90% and be okay, in the field, the Green-K didn’t affect her enough. Or shouldn’t. But something went wrong, was a trap and Kara were bleeding. They lured her with the message saying that they had Lena and there she was, agonizing with three shots.

Kara tried again, she felt she was being suffocated by her suit, her hot blood . The L-Kryptonite’s device were hurting her and she didn’t know why. There wasn’t Green-K near, but she felt the same weakness. She felt into DEO’s Hall, letting blood all the way.

“Look at me, Kara” Alex said “What happened?”

“I don’t know” she curled her fingers into the device and pulled again “Ouch!”

Alex put her hands under the cape and left the device go. Two agents got her and took to the medical bay, direct to the sunbed. Alex were the best person to take care of Kara’s wounds, but it didn’t mean that she saw the unconscious alien so hurt and debilitated. 

“You’ll be fine, little sis, you  _ have to  _ be fine.”

****

III

****

She did her best, the DEO did their best, but it wasn’t enough.

“It’s not your fault, babe” Maggie said softly.

“I should have saved her.”

“Nobody could do it.”

“But…”

“No, stay calm, babe” Maggie started to stroke Alex’s back, calm and slow “Everything will be fine.”

IV

****

“She really loved her, right?” Maggie said lowly, Lena was curled up on Kara’s sofa, holding the red and kryptonian cape like it was for her dear life.

“Yes. And Kara loved her back.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We’ll take care of her, like I promised to Kara.”

“You never break a promise.”

“I broke one…”

“You gave your best. Look, you’re not telling her, right?”

“Right, she don’t need to know.”

“She have the right to know.”

“But it doesn’t mean that she needs to, that’s right to tell, let it go. Let the ways it is, she passed through things enough. She’s broken enough.”

“She’ll be mad…”

“No, she won’t. I would prefer to don’t know. I’ll take care of her, okay? And I’m not telling her.”

****

V 

****

“It’s your fault” Mon-El shouted to Lena, his hand on her throat, pressing and suffocating.

“Get off”Alex pushed him, putting a distance between the daxamite and the CEO  “Are you insane?”

“I’m angry! Did you told her?”

“Mon-El…” 

“Did you told her?” He yelled “Did you told her what she’ve done?”

“Tell me what?” Lena was with her hand on her own throat “What I’ve done?”

“Nothing, Lena…”

“Tell her, don’t be a coward!”

Alex gulped, she planned  _ never  _ telling Lena, never let her know. Let her think that was as Green-K thing, she was miserable enough. Lena was drowning in pain and Alex didn’t have courage to tell that, to make her feel more pain. Was cruel, she knew how much Lena would torture herself.

So Alex made her sit and kneeled in front of her, she hold her hands. She started to stroke Lena’s  knuckles slowly using her thumbs.

With a careful voice, like she was saying a text, she explained. The L-Kryptonite  _ was  _ harmful, was a protection. But Cadmus found out the formula, the chemical structure and they changed it. The L-Kryptonite’s basis was Green-K, so they changed this small part.

A small change and the L-Kryptonite became a worst version of Green-K, getting into Kara’s system, killing her cell like a cancer. The wound didn’t killed her, even a human could survive to that easely. She was poisoned, dying slowly while her body fought against the poison.

“It’s not your fault, Lena. You couldn’t know that they would use your protection to poison Kara.”

“I should know.”

“No, Lena” Alex got up, pulling Lena with her “Now, come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to my place, Winn and Maggie are coming to.”

“For what?”

“Movies night, we need to relax.”

“But…”

“Just some food and fun, we’ll be fine. You’ll feel better.”

“Alex…”

“Shut up, Lena, just come. Trust me, you’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. We’re are friends.”

“We are?”

“Don’t you wanna be?”

“Yes, I just… I didn’t though that you would really care about me.”

“But I do, and Winn, and Maggie, all of us” Lena grinned “You’re ours now and we’re not letting you go.”

****

VI

****

“I don't know if you'll like it” Alex said softly. She was tired, holding on just because of Maggie.

They were on the DEO, close to Alura’s AI. Actually, heading to there. Lena had never been there, but Kara had mentioned that place sometimes. How, even knowing that the form wasn't her mother. But that made her feel better, feel less lonely. Feel like she wasn't the one and only, there's somebody else. Krypton wasn't really dead… Expect that it was. Kal-El didn't have memories from the planet, all he knew came from Kara stories. The same that Alex knew, the same that she told to Lena in different occasions. From cuddling time or moments where of them was feeling bad and funny stories from a forbidden planet were all that them had.

Alex was careful, delicate, Lena always wondered if the oldest Danvers had teached Kara how to be soft, slowly teaching her to control her super strength. Lena and Alex were friends, so she didn't walked away when Alex kept the grip on her arm.

“Why are you bringing me here?” Lena asked when they entered the empty room “I’ve never talked to Alura's AI.”

“It's not Alura's AI. Not not anymore. That's why I don't know if you'll like or if you'll hate me.”

Alex made her stay in the same point that Kara used to stay. Alex had saw her sister there hundreds of time and it hurts,now, it was hurting to see Lena Luthor there. Alex and Winn passed weeks working on this. J’onn helped a lot, also Lucy, James and even Cat. Almost everyone, but not Clark. He was too angry with them for not saving Kara and Alex was angry because he wasn't there to have any right. Alex ignored that thoughts and turned on the system. Blue lights, just like Alura's AI, started to shine and the form appeared slowly. Far away from perfection, but close as they could do. Was like she was in the middle of a smog.

“Hi, Lena” Kara said, her voice not quite perfect, but the affection was there.

“Oh my…” she approached, not too close. Even knowing that wasn't real, that  _ wasn't  _ Kara, her heart felt some warmth coming-out from the blue eyes.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.”

“What can I do for you” her base system was Alura's IA, a part of it still being just an encyclopedia.

“Just stay like this, just it” she looked to Alex “Thank you.”

****  
  
  
  
  



End file.
